


Unexpected

by gays_galore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays_galore/pseuds/gays_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky returns he officially meets Wanda Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I don't ship WinterWitch I though this was a cute idea so...

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
He walked past my bedroom door.  
I had met him once before, at the airport.  
His metal arm glinted in the sunlight.

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
She had looked up at me through the crack in her door.  
I remembered her from the airport, she could move things without touching them.  
The 21st century was weird.

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
I slept a lot, about 15 hours per day, I was just always so tired, it had started after my parents had died and Pietro became an alcoholic. Ever since then I had just felt drained of life.  
I woke up after a 3 hour nap to the smell of burgers. My relationship with food had been complicated however I was on comfortable terms with it at the moment, so I followed my nose into the kitchen where I saw Steve plating up the burgers, he always plated up enough for the entire group but was only lucky enough to have 4 people take some on a good day, Me, Him, Sam, and Nat. However now he had one extra, the man with the metal arm who's name had escaped me.

"Wanda! I see you've smelt the burgers, onions?" 

Steve was asking to be polite, he knew I hated onions.

"No thank you."

I took my plate and set it down on the table, I had forgotten a drink, I went back for some water when I was intercepted by Steve in an apron.

"Wanda, you've never officially met Bucky."

He gestured to the man with the metal arm, Bucky, of course, how could you be so stupid Wanda.

"Oh yes of course, we met at the airport." 

I extended my hand cautiously and he took it in his and shook it, his grip was firm but his skin was not as rough as I had been expecting, he must moisture or something.

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
"Yes, never got to say hello."

I felt stiff and awkward, I wasn't used to shaking hands, just breaking them. Her hand was soft and warm, it had a lot of rings on it and the nails had been delicately painted in black.  
I had been shaking her hand too long so I pulled away hastily.  
She smiled and went over to the sink.

I took my burger, my first in 70 years, and sat down, across from where Wanda had placed hers. She didn't like onions, that's a thing I knew about her. She didn't like onions, she wore rings, she painted her nails and she could move things with her mind.  
I could honestly say that the burger I had just consumed was the best I had ever eaten. Either because if the burger itself or because of the company I was in. Wanda and Steve kept joking and talking and after a while I joined in, a normal conversation was a rare occasion.  
She had a nice smile, when she smiled her entire face lit up, along with the entire room. She was quite delicate in the way she did things, picking up the burger, taking a drink, placing her cutlery on the table.  
The thing I liked most about Wanda was her eyes. They were like big brown pools that felt like they had an entire universe trapped inside of them. She had put black eyeliner round them which just intensified the chocolatey oceans. I didn't even care if I was staring, I had been sucked into her eyes.

"Bucky, help me with the plates, grab Wanda's."

Steve, being the polite labrador that he was, had roped me in, yet again, into being a gentleman.

\----------------------------------

"You were staring."

Steve had pounced on my while loading the dishwasher.

"Was I? I don't think I was."

"You were definitely were buddy."

He called me Buddy because he knows that if he does I won't get mad.

"Well it wasn't intentional, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

It was late, we had sat at the table for hours, talking, laughing.  
I left Steve in the kitchen and walked down the hallway to my room, I walked past her door, still open just a crack.  
She was standing with her back to the door and was looking out the window, how long had she been standing there? She turned around and I ducked out of sight, she had been crying, her eyeliner was smudged and her nose was red. I wanted to go and console her but she hardly knew me and I'm not that good at emotional stuff.  
So I walked past, though the minute I did I felt a twang in my chest, I ignored it. I ignored everything and went to bed. The first proper bed in 70 years. With clean sheets and a warm blanket. It's the little things you miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've had a lot of stuff on with school but I'm going to try harder babes. X

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
That night was a bad night, the nightmares had flooded my dreams and turned the images of paradise into images of my brother dying.   
Twisted snapshots of him lying on a hospital table riddled with bullets. His eyes empty, his mouth slack. Then he sat up and grabbed me I couldn't get away, his grip was too strong. I couldn't get away from the bottle hitting my head. I couldn't get away from the hand hitting my cheek.

I woke with a start, a scream on my lips. My pillow was damp, I had been crying in my sleep again. My entire body was shaking and my lips were trembling. I needed to drink some water before I had another panic attack.  
The water hit my dry lips and my mouth felt like the Sahara. I gulped down the liquid like my life depended on it. I then felt a jerk in my stomach, I was going to vomit. I ran through to my bathroom and stayed bent over the toilet bringing up my burgers for over an hour. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I wondered when is became normal to me. Why was I used to this. Why was it that every few night would be identical to this one.

After thirty minutes vomit free I decided I was okay again and I walked to the sink to clean up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, mascara running down my cheeks, eyeliner smudged, vomit dripping from my plump mouth and matted hair, little lines covering my arms from when I had given up.  
I needed a fucking shower.

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
I heard the water running and I came to the conclusion she was taking a shower. I would have too if I had just spent an hour and a half throwing up.  
I had woken up to screaming. Her screaming, I had immediately jumped up to go help her but then I remembered that I am basically a stranger whom is terrible emotional support and I got back into bed. I knew what was happening anyway, she was having a nightmare, a bad one by the sounds of it, and she keeps screaming this mans name, Pietro. Who the fuck is Pietro? Sounds like a bad guy anyway.  
After the screaming stopped there was silence for a while before I heard her gagging. That lasted another hour and a bit. Then I heard the shower run.   
I wanted so badly to go and help her. To go hold her hair back as she vomited into the toilet, to help her clean up, then to hold her in bed until she fell asleep.   
Why, I don't know, I barely know her, I know she doesn't like onions, she wore rings, painted her nails, could move things with her mind, was from Sokovia, wore hair ties on her wrists for when she got nervous, she smiled widely, and had nightmares.   
It helps me to make lists about people in my head so I can remember them, I repeat them till they're ingrained in my mind so I never forget again.

It was 6am and the sun was rising. I watched it through the wall length window. I loved the sunrise, the reds, yellows, oranges, all mixing together to show the dawn of a new day. A new day for me to right my wrongs, to do good things. There was no point in me going back to sleep so I got up and dressed to go for a run. 

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
I had sat at the bottom of the shower until the hot water had turned icy cold. Then I got up, dried myself, cleaned my face. I could see the sun rise, it looked like spilled blood. However, it meant a new day, "today will be a good day" I repeat to myself as I get dressed and ready. I should go for a walk, clear my head, drink something, maybe eat a croissant.

I walked through to the kitchen, quietly, as not to disturb anyone, and began making a coffee, I didn't even like coffee, but it keeps me awake and focused so that's a plus. I also liked them smell, it was rich and prominent and it filled the kitchen.  
I had begun buttering my croissant when I saw him enter.

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
I could smell the coffee from down the hall, I missed coffee. I walked in to see her buttering a croissant. Her face was bare and pale, she looked tired, she looked fragile, but she still looked beautiful. She jumped when she saw me, as if she was on knifes edge.

"I was making coffee, would you like some?"

"Yes please, coffee would be great"

I felt so stiff, so formal, yet even though she looked like if I touched her she would break, she talked with such confidence, politeness, like she was used to lying.   
She came back with a two coffees and a croissant, I'm guessing for her. She had made the coffee perfectly it was creamy but bitter and it felt like heaven going down my throat.

"Thanks"

"I'm going out for a while, I'll see you later on."

She gets up to leave, I don't want her to leave, I want her to stay and I want to talk to her.

"Wait...I'm going to the gym, I'll walk with you,"

It was impulsive, it was stupid. She looks startled. Shit I've come on to strong, she probably thinks I'm an idiot. I'm overthinking.

"Okay, I'd like that."

My heart did that thing again, I couldn't help smiling. She wanted me to come with her. 

"Okay then."

We stood up and started walking, I opened the door for her and she grinned and walked through it, I followed. We made small talk, about the good weather, lying about how well we slept, we didn't talk about our pasts or the Avengers. We both knew that if we did, we would break down.  
Small talk turned into bigger talk, I told her what I could remember about before the war. She told me about Sokovia before the bombings. It sounded nice, I would've liked to go there.   
We walked and talked for so long, it felt like only 10 minutes but realistically it was about 2 hours of walking and talking. I realised that her laugh was my most favourite thing. Because it stayed in the air for a while after she had stopped, and her eyes twinkled and her smile grew so wide it was like that Cheshire Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment if there's anything I could do better.  
> Love you!   
> ~B X


	3. Chapter 3

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
We walked past the gym, I didn't say anything I kinda did want him to go. I needed a friend after last nights episode, I knew he had heard me through he night but he didn't say anything so I appreciated that.   
We sat in the grass and talked, just talked for so long, it started off small but before I knew it I was telling him everything. From my parents, to Pietro, to Lagos, to my illnesses. He listened through all of it, never interrupted me, I hadn't talked about any of it to anyone, but for some strange fucking reason, I trusted him.

"I guess I'm just fucked up" I laughed.

"We're both fucked up, it's something we have in common."

"Why do I trust you so much Bucky Barnes?" I smiled

"It's as I said, we're both fucked up, we have both been through situations that no being should have to endure."

"I would hardly say that my experiences are as bad as yours"

"We have both suffered equally just in different ways, you lost your family, so did I, you've killed people, I've killed people, we're one in the same."

"Still..I didn't get brainwashed and made to kill people"

"Touchè, I guess I win"

"Touché indeed Bucky Barnes."

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
My name rolled off her tongue so easily, she looked so beautiful in the sunlight, so warm and full of life, you wouldn't believe that last night she was vomiting into a toilet. Her laugh danced in the air, she had this magical power that made me forget about myself, about the Winter Soldier, about everything,because on that grass in that warm sunshine, we were just two regular people, something it was rare that we could pretend to be.

We sat there and stared at each other for ages, just watching each other in silence, it wasn't awkward, I felt like I should say something but I had become trapped in those big brown eyes of hers again.

"I'm intrigued by you Bucky Barnes." She broke the silence.

I loved how she always said my whole name, it separated her from others, most people called me Bucky, Steve called me Buck, some people call me James, Hydra called me Winter Soldier.

"I'm intrigued by you Wanda Maximoff." I grinned.

"I would like to put forward a proposal."

"Let's hear it then." It's true, I was intrigued by Wanda.

"Let's spends the day together."

"Proposal accepted."

"Good, let's go into the shade before I die of heatstroke."

She stood up and offered her hand, it took it and stood up too, her hand was warm and soft and it didn't have any rings on it today. I was expecting her to let go then but she kept a tight grip on my hand as we walked away from our grassy paradise.

{WANDAS POV}  
.  
I was holding his hand, why was I holding his hand? I mean I didn't exactly want to let go but that's not the point. I wanted to spend the day with him, not necessarily because I was curious about him, which is what I told him, but because he hadn't mentioned last night yet and I knew he had heard me by the way he was acting, like he felt sorry for me or something, whenever someone hears me they ask me about it the minute they see me. Don't get me wrong I was glad he wasn't asking questions, I just wanted to know why.

"I know where we could go." I kept a hold of his hand and pulled him along.

"And where's that?" He's grinning, that's a good sign.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret would it Bucky Barnes." I don't know why I called him by his full name, it just kinda happens.

I led him to the greenhouse, nobody used it anymore and it was quite far from the compound so I came here often when I needed to get away. There's flowers and plants everywhere and it's so beautiful and calm, I thought he might like it here.  
We walk through the doors and I watch him look around at the mess of flowers and bushes, pinks and reds, yellows and oranges, all mixed in with the green of the ivy and bushes, it surrounds us as we walk through to my spot. He keeps looking around as if he's not sure exactly where to look, his mouth is open slightly and there's a hint of a smile.  
We reach the back corner of the greenhouse, where I've placed some fairy lights, beanbags and books, it's my secret hideaway, only Steve knows about it because it's where I come during a panic attack.

"Wow." 

"Pretty neat huh." I'm secretly anxious incase he hates it, what if he's allergic to plants, or he just doesn't want to stay, I'm overthinking.

"So this is your spot?" 

"Yep, I like it here, it's secluded yet in surrounded by life."

"Poetic." 

I sit on a beanbag and wait for him to join me, but he just stands awkwardly.

"Cmon, I don't bite." I pat the beanbag next to me.

He sits down, he looks out of place, he slowly adjusts to the new environment. As he looks around I feel something warm in my chest, at first I think it's happiness before I realise it's longing. I realise that even though I've known him properly for only a day, I need him, I want him to hold me, fuck I just want him near me, to feel my skin on his skin and to feel his smile against mine. I almost reach my fingers out to hold his hand again but I stop myself, he already thinks I'm weird, I can't ruin this too. 

{BUCKYS POV}  
.  
It really was a beautiful place, all the colours, all the life, and her, she was the most beautiful thing in that greenhouse. I had seen her hand twitch, as if she was going to hold mine but then stopped herself, I wish she did hold my hand. Should I hold hers? I don't want to scare her off or anything but her touch is like a drug and I was already craving it.

"That's a lot of books." I quickly stopped myself.

"Yeah, I usually come here to read."

"What ones your favourite?"

"It has to be...this one." She pulled out a red book with the words Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone written in gold across the front.

"What's it about?"

"It's about this boy called Harry and he's a wizard and he has to go to a magic school called Hogwarts and fight this evil wizard called. Voldemort. There's seven books in the series, this is the first one."

"Read it to me." 

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

We stay there for hours, my head on her lap, lying listening to her tell me about Harry, it truly was a good book. She had begun to run her fingers through my hair and I could have fallen asleep right then and there but I was intrigued by this Professor Snape character. The sun had just began setting we we finished the final chapter.

"And that's the end."

"You were correct, that was a good book."

"I have an impeccable taste in books."

"Damn right."

I sat up, she must've had dead legs by now, sadly this meant her stopping stroking my hair. She cautiously began to reach for my hand and I let her, her skin smooth against my rough palms.

"Thank you Bucky Barnes."

"What do you have to thank me for?"

"Today, you got me out of my head, I had fun."

"You're very welcome."

There was this moment, this beautiful moment when I really thought we might kiss, we we so close together and I could see her freckles and the little smudgings of yesterday's eyeliner.

She moved her hand away, and we sat in silence for a few moments, not a nice silence where everything was going quickly because the air was clear, but an awkward one, that seemed to last an eternity.

"I should get going, Steve will be wondering where I've been."

"I'll walk you up to the house." Don't blow this Barnes.

"Okay."

We walked in silence, with the moon coming out and the stars beginning to twinkle above us. We walked up to the compound and straight to the kitchen where Steve was tossing a salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry I took so long again :(
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you enjoyed:)
> 
> Love you  
> ~B

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also sorry this was a short chapter, I'm just getting into it.


End file.
